Pizza, the Triangle of Love
by ItalianLifestyle
Summary: Feliciano is hungry, so Lovino makes pizza. They make a mess of themselves and end up naked and saucy. One thing leads to another before they finally eat the pizza.


**Author Commentary:**

**Title:** Pizza, the Triangle of Love

**Characters:** Feliciano/North Italy, Lovino/South Italy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

**Warning:** Crack, crack, crack. And naughty things.

"Ve~ I'm hungry, fratello," Feliciano whined, wrapping his arms around his midsection.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Then get your lazy ass up and go cook something."

"Pleeeease, fratello? Please cook for me?" Feliciano was pretty much begging. Not to mention the pout on his face was just too cute to ignore. Lovino could feel himself giving in to his brother's want, just like always.

"Fine. But I'm not making pasta again," Lovino huffed, getting to his feet.

Feliciano's face fell. "But... I love pasta," he said, sounding a bit like a kicked puppy.

"How about pizza instead?" He really didn't want more pasta because to tell the truth, he was sick of it. But it was really hard to resist his brother, even if he didn't want to admit it. If he hadn't come up with an alternative, pasta would have been what they ended up having.

"Okay!" Feliciano shouted, immediately cheering up. His brother's pizza was the best, so he could definitely go without pasta for it.

"Idiota," Lovino mumbled fondly under his breath as he headed for the kitchen.

Feliciano followed, bouncing around behind him. Lovino wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle his brother's 'help' the whole time, but he figured he'd give it a try. After all, he really _was_ trying to help, not make a mess like he always ended up doing.

"Why don't you get out the sauce?" Lovino asked. He already had sauce, canned and waiting to be used, from the last tomato harvest. He'd had to endure Antonio constantly trying to come onto him in order to get the tomatoes, but in the end, it was worth it because Antonio's tomatoes were the best.

"Of course I will!" Feliciano said, dashing down to the cellar where the many jars were stored.

Actually _smiling _(his brother was the only one that could pull a true smile from him), Lovino put on a white apron and started mixing the ingredients for the crust. He was kneading it in the bowl when Feliciano came back up.

"I've got it, fratello!" he exclaimed, holding the jar up as proof.

"Good," Lovino replied. "Set it on the counter. And then get the pizza pan out of the cupboard."

Feliciano did that while Lovino, using flour covered hands, set the oven to preheat and set the dough in its bowl on top so that it could use the heat to rise.

"What now?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head cutely.

"Well, first, the dough needs to rise," Lovino replied, smearing some flour on Feliciano's nose. Feliciano went cross-eyed trying to look at the new substance on his face and Lovino burst out laughing. It was infectious, and soon both Italians were clutching their stomachs and laughing, trying to regain their composure.

Once both had calmed down, Feliciano remarked, "Ve~ I haven't heard you laugh like that in a long time." There was still a smile on his face.

"Si, I know... it was nice, though," he said, also still smiling.

"Yeah, I like hearing you laugh. It's really nice, fratello. Really, really nice."

Trying to hide the light dusting of pink that had made its way onto his face, Lovino turned to see that the dough had risen. "Grease the pan, Feliciano," he said, covering the counter with flour and then putting the dough on top of it. He expertly kneaded it some more and then rolled it out, wincing as he saw that Feliciano had dripped olive oil all over the counter. Luckily, the stuff that was on the pan was all where it belonged. "Now bring it this way." Feliciano did so, and Lovino transferred the dough onto the pan. He was grateful that there was still one counter that wasn't covered in any substances, so he brought the pan over to that.

"Ve, we need the sauce now, right?" Feliciano inquired.

"Si. Carefully run the jar under hot water so that the lid will loosen," Lovino replied, wetting a sponge at the sink.

Nodding, Feliciano scooped up the jar and switched places with Lovino. The Italian that wasn't loosening the sauce cap started wiping up his brother's mess on the counter. He'd get to his own later.

"Ow! Hot!" Feliciano exclaimed, dropping the jar. Thank god it didn't break.

"I told you to be careful," Lovino said with a sigh, switching places with his brother again. He picked up the jar and used a dry cloth to wipe the wetness away so that it wouldn't slip from his hands when he took the cap off. Resting the jar against his body so that he'd be even less likely to drop it, Lovino unscrewed the cap with little difficulty.

"Fratello is strong," Feliciano said, wide-eyed.

"Not really... Get me a spoon," he said offhandedly, moving to pour some of the sauce onto the pizza crust. Once he deemed there was enough, he righted the jar and used his finger to wipe off the sauce that had dripped side. That finger then traveled into his mouth and he licked it off, closing his eyes with just a faint hint of a smile lingering on his lips and he pulled his finger out. Feliciano blushed, watching the whole thing and getting an odd tingling feeling as all his blood wanted to rush to one part of his body.

"Spoon," he said, handing it to his brother, doing his best to ignore that odd feeling.

"Thanks," Lovino replied, taking it without looking and spreading the sauce around. "Get me any cheeses or other toppings that you want on this"

Feliciano, completely recovered from that strange feeling that had held him a moment ago, skipped over to the fridge and started running back and forth, bringing stuff to his brother.

Finally, Lovino finished putting on the toppings and opened the oven, feeling a wave of heat meet his face. He slid the pizza in, closed the oven and set the timer.

"What do we do in the mean time?" Feliciano asked.

"We wait for the pizza to be done."

"I don't wanna wait!" Whining again. Why couldn't he act grown up on occasion?

Lovino sighed. "Well, we have to. Go watch TV or something while I clean up this mess."

"I wanna do something with my fratello."

"Well, I'm cleaning."

Feliciano crossed his arms, being surprisingly stubborn, and leaned against the counter. "Then I'll wait for you to finish."

"Fine." Lovino rolled his eyes again.

"Fine," Feliciano echoed.

Lovino first got all the leftover ingredients and put them away and then picked up anything that had come out but not made it onto the pizza. Next, he swept the flour off the counter and into his hand and then threw it down the sink. Wetting the sponge again, he bent over the counter and started scrubbing it, grumbling to himself about cleaning, especially since it wasn't his mess.

For some reason, Feliciano found himself watching his brother's every move. Something about it just had his attention. And then Lovino bent over the counter to scrub it and Feliciano's eyes glued themselves to his brother's butt, which wiggled a bit with the force he was using to scrub. Feliciano was starting to get that weird feeling again, so he blinked and looked away, face red.

Luckily, the cleaning didn't take too much longer than that, and the pizza was pulled out shortly after.

"Perfetto," Lovino mumbled, mouth watering as he took in the aroma of all of the ingredients coming together, looking at the golden brown finish of the crust. There was no pizza in the world like one that he and his brother could make, especially if all the ingredients were fresh, which they did as often as possible. It helped that they lived near a farmer's market, which was always better than going to a store.

"Get plates," Lovino instructed his brother, and the shorter brunet ran off to do that, coming back as Lovino finished running the cutter through all of the slices.

The first piece was slid onto Feliciano's plate, and then Lovino got one as well and the two of them moved to sit down at the table. The pizza traveled its way to Lovino's mouth with Feliciano watching rather intently. As the piece was pulled away, a small chunk missing from what Lovino had bitten off, a strand of cheese stretched itself between man and food. Feliciano's mouth watered. He didn't want his piece. He wanted to share.

"Fratello, your piece looks better than mine," he said, a bit of a frown tugging down his usually cheerful face.

"Feliciano, quit it and eat your damn pizza!" Lovino exclaimed, getting sick of his brother's childish antics and whining.

"I-I'm sorry," Feliciano said, the look on his face breaking Lovino's heart. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered again.

"No... I'm sorry for shouting," Lovino replied with a sigh. "Come here."

Cheering up a bit, he moved to sit on his brother's lap, and Lovino offered up his slice.

"Grazie!" Feliciano exclaimed, taking a bite. As he did, a piece of pepperoni promptly fell onto his shirt.

"I should get you a bib," Lovino joked, taking a bite as well, only to have some pizza fall on his own shirt. He swore under his breath.

"If we're naked, we can't ruin our clothes," Feliciano said, an innocent look on his face.

"You're an idiot," Lovino replied, fighting the blush that was threatening to cover his face.

"I don't understand... it's true," Feliciano said, pulling his own shirt off and then tugging at Lovino's, meeting little resistance from the other.

"You just are," he said, crimson coloring on his face as Feliciano stripped off his own pants and then worked on getting off his brother's. "I'm not getting naked to eat!"

"Why?" Feliciano looked honestly confused.

"Nothing," he said, not wanting to get into it, and instead just pulling his pants off.

Feliciano immediately settled back into his brother's lap, picking up the much cooler piece of pizza, which got sauce on Lovino's chest as Feliciano tried to feed it to him. The younger of them giggled and began to draw pictures, making Lovino even messier.

"What are you doing?" Lovino asked.

"Making a heart," Feliciano replied, giggling again.

Lovino was holding the pizza now, and saw it about to drip, but didn't get to it quite in time. The layer of cheese slid off of the pizza, landing in their laps. Both of them blushed quite profusely.

"Let me get something to clean us up," Lovino mumbled.

"No, I'll use the sauce to make more pictures!" Feliciano mumbled, reaching down and grabbing the cheese, not noticing how his hand lingered a moment too long.

Lovino looked away, trying not to think of the way his brother's hand kept moving back down, touching him lightly in just the right ways... or maybe it should be considered the wrong way... but at the same time, it did feel nice. With the touching, as hard as Lovino tried to ignore it, he was quickly getting aroused. He couldn't take it any more.

"Stop," he said in a low, husky voice, grabbing Feliciano's hands.

The innocent Italian looked confused and shocked, looking up at his brother, not knowing what had gotten his brother like this, and not noting the erection that had formed under his touch. He was even more confused as he was pushed back onto the table and his brother crawled on top of him. "Wh-what are you doing?" he asked, his voice going up a few octaves.

"I'm showing you what you're doing to me," he said, grabbing Feliciano's piece of pizza and making sure that the sauce got all over his hand, before moving that very same hand to the man's crotch and rubbing, eliciting a gasp and widened eyes from the other.

"O-oh," Feliciano moaned, realizing now what he'd been doing.

"Si," Lovino replied, kissing down his brother and starting to lick up the sauce. He took in the quickly hardening member, which only got more erect in his mouth. He licked and sucked, getting up every bit of sauce while his brother squirmed and moaned under his ministrations. His hand still had sauce on it, so as he was licking up what was on his brother's crotch, his hand moved in to insert a finger, stretching Feliciano out for what was to come. The hot mouth on his crotch distracted Feliciano from the fingers playing around lower, and he barely registered the fact that he was being stretched at all until Lovino pulled his fingers out and stopped sucking.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" Feliciano asked, panting a bit as his voice dripped with need.

"I want to be in you," he said, and Feliciano would have colored if his excess blood wasn't elsewhere. Instead, he just nodded, giving Lovino permission.

Lovino slowly thrust in, moaning softly. "Oh mio dio," he said breathlessly. "You feel so good." He stroked some hair from Feliciano's face as he waited for him to adjust.

Feliciano just laid there, panting. "T-ti amo," he said softly. "You can move."

Not needing more than that, Lovino moved slowly. Each thrust going deeper than the last. When he was certain that his brother was more used to it, he moved faster, harder. Before long, Feliciano's hips were moving up to meet Lovino's and the two moved in sync, making pleasured noises and holding each other close. Feliciano was the first to cum, arching his back and moaning his brother's name. When Feliciano finished, he tightened around his brother, who came after a few more thrusts.

"Ti amo troppo," Lovino finally replied, pulling his brother into a hug.

"I wouldn't trade you for anything... Now I think we should eat normally." Feliciano's stomach had grumbled.

With a chuckle, Lovino stood on shaky legs and brought in the rest of the pizza. They ate it without any more incidents, staying close to one another, Lovino looking more content than usual and Feliciano his normal cheerful self, if not a little more quiet.


End file.
